i will never forget her
by stupidlookingstrawberry
Summary: Alex finds Piper and helps her, i'm sorry I suck at making summaries. AU
1. i will never forget her

I walk out of the bar and turn right, my date left already but I needed a drink so I stayed. I'm not drunk, not even close and that is good because my mom is coming to visit tomorrow. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see that I don't have any messages, I put it back in my pocket and start walking to my apartment. It's not a long walk. When I walk past an alley I think I hear something, so I stop and listen close. It sounds like someone is crying, 'weird' I think. The sounds break my hart and I can't help myself as I walk into the alley, looking for the person that is crying.

A woman is sitting in the far end of the alley, my hart skips a beat when I see that she is covered in blood. I carefully walk closer, trying not to scare the woman. "hey" I say softly, she looks up at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I pull out my phone and say "I'm going to call an ambulance okay"

"no" she says "no ambulance" I ignore her and bring the phone up to my ear when I feel something flying past my face taking my phone with it. My ear hurts, when I reach for it I can feel blood dripping down on my shirt. I turn around to see where my phone is and I see it stuck to the wall with a knife stabbed trough it. I face the woman again, now slightly terrified. The woman looks just as terrified as me, she says "I'm sorry, please don't come near me. I might hurt you, again" she turns around and starts to walk out of the alley. I can see that her blouse is ripped open and her skin is cut open behind it, "wait!" I call after her. She stops and turns around, "let me clean your wounds, I promise I won't do anything". "I'm not afraid that you'll do anything, I'm afraid that I will" she says. I can see that the woman is genuinely afraid of herself, so I try again "you can't go on the street looking like that, let me take care of you. After that you can walk away and never look back. Besides, you own me a new phone" I smirk. "how big is your apartment?" she asks, I'm not sure how that's relevant but I answer "it's pretty big". She nods and says "okay, I'll come with you". I mention for her to come with me and she walks after me, she doesn't come close to me though.

We walk the rest of the way in silence and I can see she zoned out, so when I stop in front of my door she bumps into me. I realise that I haven't even told her my name. "I'm Alex by the way" I say, "piper" she says. I open the door and let Piper go inside first, "do you have a garden?" she asks. "yeah, through that door" I point at a door and Piper walks through it. I walk after her and I can see Piper looking around my garden as if she is measuring it. Piper turns around to face me and says "please don't hate me", she sits down on her knees and I can see something coming from her back. I realise that she is growing wings, angel wings. Although they look like they are made of metal. The wings grow bigger and bigger, until they are almost 2,5 meter wide, both of them. Piper stands up and folds the wings on her back, "please don't hate me" she says again. "why would I hate you? Come inside, I'll clean the cuts on your back." I mention for her to come inside again and sit on the couch, "can you pull of your shirt? I'll just go grab the first aid kit". Piper nods and I walk to the bathroom, grab the box and walk back as fast as I can. Piper is standing in front of the couch, shirtless. "I didn't want to get blood all over the place", I grab one of the wooden chairs "smart thinking, here sit on this one". I grab another chair and place it behind the one Piper is sitting on, I open the box and start cleaning the wounds on her arms and neck. I can't help myself as I keep looking at her wings, Piper can feel me looking. She says "the used to be made of feathers, the wings I mean". "what happened" I ask, "it's a long story" she says "we have time" I answer. So Piper begins "I grew up in a waspy family, the image of the family was more important for my parents than anything. They didn't love us, they didn't even love each other. My father cheated on my mother and my mother was a drunk, I had to be the perfect daughter but they were never happy with me. I always felt like I had to do better, until when I was 15 years old and my wings started to grow. I loved them, they were so beautiful and literally made me look like an angel. My parents saw them as a disgrace for the family and wanted me to take them away, I didn't listen to them. So they threw me out of the house and cut me off, I was no longer a Chapman in their eyes.

I was angry, at the world for being so cruel, at my parents for not loving me, even at myself for being me. I didn't want to be around people anymore so I flew to the woods in Sweden and learned how to survive in the forest. I lived there for almost 3 years when a man came to me, he told me he could help me get stronger if I helped him. I said yes, that was the biggest mistake of my live but I was desperate. He turned my wings into metal and I had to kill someone, that was the deal we made. I did it, I killed the president of America without getting caught. After that my feathers were sharp as knives but I cut myself with them, by accident of course. I am able to throw my feathers like I did with your phone, but I haven't done it in a while. Before my wings changed, I was able to hide them pretty well, even inside my body. But now it hurts a lot and I can't do it longer than a day, after that I just faint or you start seeing the cuts on the outside like you saw them. It was a mistake coming back to the city, I'm gonna go back to the woods as soon as I can."

While listening to Pipers story Alex cleans the wounds and wraps Pipers entire upper body in bandages. Pipers story is filled with emotions and I can feel them, I don't want Piper to go but I says "I'm sorry this happened to you, I cleaned the cuts…" . Piper tries to stand up but fails to do so, I say "you can sleep here tonight if you want to, you can't even walk". Piper shakes her head, "I can't walk" she smiles "but I can fly". "yeah okay, listen if your ever in town feel free to visit. My door is always open for you!" I say, I'm desperate to see Piper again. Piper nods and walks to the front door, I follow, she opens the door, walks out and stands still in the middle of the street. I stand there and watch her "goodbye Alex" she says, "till next time Piper" I say. Piper spreads her wings and I watch her fly away.

I'm not sure if I'll ever see her again but I am sure I will never forget her.


	2. i came back

I almost stayed with Alex all those years ago, I knew I couldn't though. So I flew away, the truth is that I didn't get very far. I flew a few blocks further and landed, well I guess the word 'crashed' is more accurate, on a skyscraper. I formed a little roof with my wings and passed out, I don't exactly know how long I've been there but I think it was a few days later that I had enough strength to stand up, let alone fly away again. I made a plan, it sounded so easy in my head 'I'm gonna go find someone that can change my wings back to feathers'. Little did I know that it would take me near 8 damn years to do just that. And even after 8 years, I didn't fully get my feathers back, the best for me to do was to learn how to live with my wings without hurting myself and others by accident.

A year after I started searching I met Red, Red had been looking for me for a while now. She offered me a job and a family, Red told me she could help me get my wings back to normal but that it would take a lot of time and discipline. I said yes, hoping that Red wasn't a scam like the man I trusted all those years ago. I met my new family and could see that every single one of them was a mutant just like me. Luckily I was accepted in the group and most of the people helped me, Nicky was one of them. Nicky can teleport, and with her personality it makes a lot of hilarious moments. She likes to appear behind me, and scare the shit out of me. Nicky became my best friend over time, she helped in her own way.

I didn't like the work I had to do, I was part of the suicide squat –as Nicky likes to call it-. We do things the government can't do in name of the government. My job the squat this was to fly around and warn everyone if someone was coming, and most of the time I had to take them out. I've taken so many lives that even thinking about it makes me sick.

Apart from all the missions I trained to control my wings.

And now here I am, I asked Red to look up Alex' address. So now I'm standing in front of Alex' apartment, she is still living in the same place after 8 years. I raise my hand to knock on the door, but I stop and I realise I'm afraid. 'afraid of what' I think. I knock anyway and wait to see if she is home. She isn't…. of course she isn't. I spread my wings, grab a few feathers and put them down in front of the door. When Alex comes home now she'll now that I am here, I fly up the roof, sit and wait.

After I have waited for an hour Nicky appears behind me, she scares the shit out of me "fuck Nicky, stop doing that!" I put my hand on my heart and pretend to mad. Nicky laughs and asks "she's not home yet?", I shake my head and look down at the street. My eyes go big, "speaking about the devil" I mutter. Nicky looks over my shoulder, "holy shit, she's hot". "I know"

We watch Alex walk up to her door, Alex sees the feathers, picks them up and look closely at them. She looks around, obviously looking for something, probably me. Nicky gives me a little push towards the edge of the rooftop "go" she says, I nod and jump of the roof. I spread my wings and land smoothly on the street, it's only now that I see that Alex isn't alone. Another woman is standing behind Alex, I can feel my heart slowly breaking. Alex smiles when she sees me but the other woman screams, pulls out a gun and fires it at me. I'm to shocked to react in time and the bullet hits my chest. I fall to the ground, everything is happening in slow motion. I can hear Alex scream and I see her runnig to me, I remember that Alex doesn't know I can't die. I can see Nicky appear next to me, I nod to Nicky. Nicky gets what I mean and pulls Alex away from me, I change my wings to metal and shield of my body. Now I'm letting my body heal itself, it is a fast process and it means I can't die. I start counting seconds in my head, 5….. 6….. 7….. 8….. 9….. nine seconds, that's all it takes. I'm angry, I have never felt this angry before in my live and I don't know why. I need to hit something, someone. I open my wings and look for the woman that shot me, my eyes find her. She's still holding the gun, I stand up and walk towards her. She fires the gun but now I know the bullets are coming and I can deflect them with my -still metal- wings, she doesn't have any bullets left, "my turn" I say in a low voice. I don't intend to kill her, just hurt her. First I throw a few knives all around her, missing on purpose. I throw more knives at her feet, causing her to stumble back. I throw a knife at her hand, the one that is still holding the gun. The woman screams in pain and drops the gun as the knife hits its target, I come to the realisation that this woman is not worth my trouble and my anger flows away as fast as it came. My wings change back to feathers and I say to no one in particular "I'm gonna faint" I feel my body hit the ground and everything goes black.


	3. i don't ever want to leave

I wake up to see Nicky's face hanging above mine, it makes me burst out in laughter. Which is enough for Nicky to think that I am alright, and that is good because I am. "okay" Nicky says "so here is what happened, first you go insane on that woman, what I totally get. Than you throw a feather knife at her and you hit her, than you faint. You remember that?".

I nod, yeah I remember, Nicky goes on "now Alex is to the hospital with her girlfriend, AKA the woman you attacked."

"well shit! If that is true we have to go!" I stand up and turn to walk to the door when Nicky puts a hand on my shoulder,

"she made me promise her that I wouldn't allow you to leave, she said she'd leave her girlfriend for you."

"can we at least get something to drink? I need something strong" I smirk and Nicky grins. She throws me a clean t-shirt, I look down and see that the one I'm wearing is covered in blood from when I got shot. I hide my wings in my back and five minutes later we walk out of Alex' apartment, towards the bar I saw when I flew here. We walk past the alley Alex found me, I can't look at it without feeling weak again. I stand still and think back at that day,

"what wrong Pipes?" Nicky asks.

I point at the spot I sat 8 years ago, "that's where she found me that night". I walk into the alley to where my knife stuck in the wall, Nicky follows me. I am not surprised to see that the thing is gone, Nicky sees what I'm looking at

"Holy shit, you threw a knife at her!?"

"yeah….. I hit her too"

Nicky starts to laugh, "you and your knives should get locked up for everyone's safety"

I laugh to, Nicky is right "you know they tried, never succeeded. Thanks to these knives" I wink at Nicky who laughs even harder now. We walk out of the alley and to the bar, it's only a few streets away. I order a margarita and a beer for Nicky, who is sitting at a table already, she's on her phone. I put the drinks down on the table and sit down,

"so I was talking to Alex, Sylvie's hand is going to be fine, she asked if you were alright, if she could get your number and that she'll come here as fast as she can." Nicky says,

"Jesus you type fast" piper laughs "so her name is Sylvie? Can't really say I'm sorry for hurting her"

"and that, my friend, is why you need to be locked op"

"I can't get caught, you'd miss me too much" I smirk

"and Red would kill you, don't forget that" Nicky grins, she raises her glass and makes a small toast "to the most fucked-up reunion ever! Where people got shot and knives where thrown and we worried others we had once known."

"where one woman got the hit she earned, I think with that her lesson was learned. One hopes the other was not scared, but that it was a mutual feeling of love they shared. Not only shared but will share until the end of time, I promise you that woman will be mine!" we drink

I love these little rimes we make whenever we make a toast, it started out as a joke but now it is a tradition.

Nicky and I talk about what happened the past hours and we come to the conclusion that it went as horrible as it could have. I think we talked for an hour when Alex walked into the bar, Nicky waves and Alex walks to our table.

"hey" I say, I realise that hey the first thing is I've said to Alex "I'm sorry you had to witness that"

"but you're not sorry you did it, are you" Alex smirks

I chuckle "is it that obvious?"

Alex laughs and it's silent for a moment

"You sure as hell took your time. I knew you were coming back, I just didn't think it would take you this long" Alex says, I look at Alex and see hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" I say "I am sorry it took so long"

Alex nods, "I'm really happy to see you though"

"me too"

Alex smirks "but did you have to throw a knife at my now ex-girlfriend"

I laugh and say with faked anger "she shot me, she could've killed me"

"No she couldn't have killed you, you can't die. You shithead" Nicky says "you two obviously need to talk so I'm out. It was nice to meet you Alex, I'm sure I'll see you again. Bye Pipes." And with that Nicky was gone.

"how the fuck does she do that"

"I honestly don't know, it's her power. She's a mutant"

"are you a mutant?"

"yeah, and I'm happy with myself"

"so you did it?"

I nod, "let me show you"

We walk out of the bar and onto the streets, I spread my wings and Alex' mouth falls open. My wings are now made out of feathers and they look like they're glowing.

"holy shit Pipes, they are beautiful" Alex manages to say. I walk to Alex and hug her from behind.

"what are you doing Piper" and then I take off with Alex in my arms. It is the best thing I have ever done, the woman I love is in my arms and I am happy with my wings

I'm sure we both have a lot to explain and I'm sure we will, but right now we are just going to enjoy each other's company and love each other. I don't ever want to leave.


End file.
